Bottles or containers having a base cup applied to the bottom thereof have gained widespread commercial application, especially plastic containers having a separate cup shaped base assembled on the bottom thereof to provide stability to the container so that the container can stand upright. For example, typical bottle-base cup assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,725, 3,726,429, 4,082,200 and 3,948,404.
Application of the base cup to the bottle includes the use of adhesive inside the base cup to insure a firm connection between the components. This naturally involves additional cost and a separate step which adds to the complexity of the operation.
The application of the base cup to the bottle takes place in a separate assembly step which naturally involves an additional procedure with attendant production delays. The base cup may be applied to the bottle at a separate location after the bottle has been prepared. This may involve transporting the bottles to the separate location with consequent considerable time delays. Alternatively, a separate base cup application station may be provided adjacent the bottle preparation apparatus; however, this may add considerable bulk to the overall apparatus and interfere with the smooth operation of said apparatus.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for assembling base cups in a smooth and expeditious manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method which forms a firmly interlocked assembly so that, if desired, one may dispense with the need for adhesive inside the base cup.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method as aforesaid which may be fully integrated with the rapid operating cycle in a bottle preparation apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.